


Changes

by Thedupshadove



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, comfort/hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedupshadove/pseuds/Thedupshadove
Summary: Trexel comes in shockingly early (which is to say, almost on time) with a surprise for David that just seems to keep getting bigger.
Relationships: David 7 & Trexel Geistman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Changes

“Trexel? Wha—it’s nine-thirty in the morning!”

“Yes, I know. I was held up a bit collecting all the things I have here in this sack.”

“Oh, yes, that...that is quite a stuffed-full sack. Well since you’re here can we...go ahead and start working on today’s planet?”

“Soon, David, soon. But first and foremost, before everything, I need to apologize.”

“...what?”

“I mean to say, think back to the day we first met. There you were, fresh and bright and newly-born. An infant, essentially. A tiny _baby_ clone with only your pre-loaded education to your name, and the door opened, and you braced yourself for the first face you were ever to see, the first interaction with another sentient being you were ever to have. And furthermore, this person was to be your partner and mentor, guiding you through the process of the job upon which depends your very life. And what were you greeted with?”

“I’m sure I couldn’t say.”

“A mess, David! An absolute mess! The collected mess of countless generations of patented Geistman Dysfunction, all piled up into me, accentuated by all the extra damage I’ve added all by myself over my absolute _disaster_ of a life, laser-focused into a single point and propelled directly onto _you_. You, who had _no_ experience or plan or support structure with which to deal with it! You, who had blinked his eyes open for the first time less than a day earlier! You, who through simple lack of opportunity if nothing else had never so much as emotionally wounded a fly! Where’s the sense in that, David? Where’s the logic? Where’s the justice?”

“I mean...”

“There isn’t any, of course. And I can’t take back the two weeks and change of constant abuse, the insults, the dismissals, the stress of having to work around my overwhelming lateness, all the pain that I’ve already passed on. Would that I could turn back time, but alas. But if you give me another chance, David, things will be different. I’ll listen. I’ll be here when you need me. I’ll do everything in my power to keep you alive and safe. And...”

“What?”

“The higher-ups don’t tend to like it when people who work with clones tell those clones to leave the rooms they’re supposed to stay in too often for spurious reasons. But at the very least, I’ll do what I can to make staying here a little more pleasant, hence this sack. Let’s see, we’ve got some got some wall art, a few books—I can bring you more of those over time, and more of these holovids and music files as well, with any luck you can rig up I.M.O.G.E.N. to show them—a nice sort of perfume you can spray about the place, and food. Have you eaten breakfast yet David?”

“Well I’ve had some slurry.”

“Bah! That slurry is an absolute disgrace, wouldn’t feed it to the rats in my wall.”

“You’ve got rats in your wall?”

“Oh yes, a whole clan. I was going to call an exterminator, but listening to them squeak and scrabble of a night actually makes me feel less crushingly alone. Anyway, if that slurry wouldn’t be good enough for them, it certainly isn’t good enough for you. Here, I’ve brought you a breakfast sandwich, give it a try.”

“...oh my Board...”

“Good, you like it. Well, here are a couple of days’ worth—I’m afraid it has to be all ready-meals, because this room has a microwave but no fridge. And here, some various snack foods as well, and a few different bottles of fruit juice. I’ll bring you more, say, once a week?”

“Trexel I...I don’t know what to say...”

“Think nothing _of_ it, David! It’s the least I can do to try and make amends for how I’ve been up until now. This is the start of a new era, David: Geistman and 7 united, ready to take on anything that comes our way.”

“Well, that’s very...Trexel I need to tell you something.”

“Mmm?”

“….I took Percy away. Remember, we needed a Graph Friend for that planet, and you had Percy with you, and then I told you it was another Graph Friend named Henry so you’d let me send it to the Build Team, because you really didn’t want to let Percy go but I needed to get the planet done as well as possible so I could stay _alive_...but I’m still sorry. I know it—he—was important to you.”

“...You know, David, I think it may actually be for the best. It hurts to lose him; I won’t lie. But you _did_ need to stay alive, it’s true. And besides...I think I loved him so much because I had so little else in my life _to_ love. I was so broken, but I still needed to love _something_. Percy can move on—I think he’ll be happy with the Build Team—and I can focus on developing other relationships. Like, for example, repairing my relationship with you. David….may I give you a hug?”

“Yes. Yes you may.”

“There you go, there you go. Just a nice, solid, oh you’re crying now.”

“I...I guess I am.”

“Well, that’s alright. Let it out if you need to.”

“Gnhuh”

“Shhhhhhh. It’s alright, it’s alright. Going to take care of you now, sweet little clone boy.”

“Trexel I’ve been so _scared_.”

“I know. And I did that, and once again, I’m sorry. But things are going to be better now, I promise.”

“ _Mmmmm_.”

“Everything’s going to be just—“

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

“David! David for god’s sake get up; we’ve only got twenty minutes to do the damn planet and I’ve got too much of a hangover to think.”

“Fskjbgl….mmmmm….wha?”

“Initiating”

“Sleeping on the job, David? Really? That’s pretty pathetic even for you.”

“But you weren’t even….*sigh*…..sorry, Trexel.”


End file.
